The primary cleaning station for electrostatographic apparatus commonly is a fur or magnetic brush capable of removing the substantial residual toner left on the image side of an imaging drum or web. Smaller apparatus have used a web cleaner for this purpose. The web is a tissue-like material wound on supply and take-up rolls. A portion in contact with the imaging element cleans the surface of residual toner. The web is indexed periodically or continuously to present a clean surface to the element. A serviceman replaces the web periodically.
An endless belt imaging member attracts airborne and other toner to its backside. Unless exposure is through the base, this is not of major consequence. However, such toner can eventually find its way to the optics, become imbedded in supporting roller surfaces and even affect the electrical balance of the imaging element. If it can be accomplished economically, cleaning of the backside of an imaging element is an opportunity to eliminate misplaced toner and will enhance the performance of the belt and performance of the apparatus.